


你的良心不痛吗 Is Your Conscience Alright?

by ElpisLee



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElpisLee/pseuds/ElpisLee
Summary: 于2018年5月17日完成的原创小说。点子来源于一个鸡汤文，说什么一个小偷去偷一个盲老板，结果盲老板把他当做了来照顾自己的保姆吩咐了一通，最后小偷金盆洗手……好吧个人认为挺假的。于是就有了这篇文。。
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	你的良心不痛吗 Is Your Conscience Alright?

“夏洛克镇出现了一个飞贼，该窃贼多于小型珠宝店行窃，其行窃手法是在珠宝柜台上用玻璃刀划出一个缺口，被看中的珠宝便不翼而飞。根据缺口大小判断，这是个女贼，警方如今还未将此人捉拿归案。”

我坐在汽车里，沾沾自喜地听着关于我自己的报道。

我一直以自己的双重身份自豪，一个是夏洛克镇医学院五年级的高材生、镇上小有名气的小“神医”米兰达·斯奎尔；另一个就是夏洛克镇的飞贼。没办法，我不得不承认这比在柜台前站几个小时要省事得多，而且我也不想向爸妈要钱——不是因为不想让他们辛苦，而是他们自己也不寄来，奖学金又不够我的生活费。我的爸妈，其实还是最爱我那个任性的弟弟。

我也没有什么可说。我也很爱我的弟弟，就像每一个姐姐爱弟弟一样。小时候我曾给他做过一个粗糙的木挂坠，他很喜欢，便一直戴在脖子上，直到五年前他离家出走，还一直戴在脖子上。

我现在正开往一个小小的珠宝店，珠宝店开了大概三年吧，也有不少顾客。据说这店主懒得很，经常不在店里，要么就是在楼上的阁楼里，一声不吭地呆着，顾客来了，还要劳驾他们到小阁楼上来“请”他，不过，他的珠宝质量好得很。这一切的一切，实在太合我的胃口了。

下了车，我看了看地址，不错，正是这家珠宝店，小小的门脸，挂着个招牌“AS珠宝店”。我不禁有点喜欢这个小店，特别是他门里门外的文艺复兴样式的雕刻。我推开门，走进店里。又要给警察叔叔添点活干啦，嘿嘿。

珠宝店里挂着几幅油画，多是以风景为题材。我顾不了这么多，看到柜台后没有人，便径直走到玻璃柜台前，端详着一只只对我眨眼睛的戒指。好不漂亮，我心里想。

我直接掏出身上的玻璃刀开始划玻璃，一刀、两刀…有时会听见楼上的木地板吱呀呀地响着，大概是店主在楼上来回走动吧。我要赶在他下楼之前，抓紧完事。当我即将大功告成，正准备拿出戒指时，突然听到声音大了，店主从小阁楼上慢腾腾地走了下来。

我迅速收好工具，装作正在看商品的样子，细细地干瞪着戒指们。这个12000多镑，这个8000多……冷不丁听到这店主慢悠悠地说了一句：“欢迎光临。”

我抬头打量着店主。出我意料，他是个男青年，年龄很小，最多不过大学生，大概是高中辍学后开了这家店。他穿着黄色的花格子衬衫，脖子上有一条细细的银链子，还带着个墨镜，再看他还拿着一手杖…啊，我无趣地想，是个盲人。他在柜台后坐了下来。我又不打算附和他当个聋子，干脆应付道：“嗯，嗯。”

他身子向前倾了倾。“哦，是玛吉吗？你终于来啦。你先别急着擦柜子，你先为我煮一壶咖啡吧。”

我咕哝着。这玛吉怕是这个盲人的…女朋友？老妈？保姆？出于不想被发现，我听话地上楼去煮咖啡。煮咖啡时，我顺便去看了看这家伙一天到晚都在鼓捣什么。

他的房间里有一个小书架，一个小书桌和一个行军床。我猜测这些书都是盲文的吧，或者，是他还看得见时买的。我凑上去看看，竟发现这些书都是我喜欢的，阿·克里斯蒂的侦探小说集，铁伊的《时间的女儿》，希区柯克的悬念小说集（只有三本，我记得我家有七本），还有小时候令我疯狂迷恋的《哈利波特》《纳尼亚传奇》，他都有。他的桌子上放着一个本子。我悄悄走了出去。

当我把咖啡端到楼下时，他好像收起来了什么东西。“玛吉，”他又吩咐我，“现在你可以去擦擦地了。”

当我扛起墩布来到外面的水池边投墩布时，远远地看见了一个人影。好吧，是艾利逊，我的室友。她把头发剪短了，条染成粉色，穿了“Rock N Roll”的T恤，叼了一根棒棒糖。见到我，她小跑过来，“哟，斯奎尔，”她招呼，“你在做什么？”

我正徒手拧着墩布，一见她，我额头上的汗珠仿佛都凝住了，答道：“我…在这里当钟点工！”然后望向她。我从她的虹膜都读得出她在想什么，哦呦呦，米兰达·斯奎尔，全校出了名的势利眼，你也有今天……然而她并没有说，只是问我：“钟点工？一小时几块钱啊？”

“唔…也就那么十多块…”我咕哝着，她这么一个庞克竟然也计较起工资来。我走进小屋，她还在问：“十多块？不会吧？这么点吗？你咋不和我去迪斯科舞厅工作呢？还有，你那么厉害，也不去开一个小诊所……”我不理她，擦起地来。

“斯奎尔，喂，斯奎尔，”她没有进门，在门口远远望着，“你真的在当钟点工？”我从未感到如此尴尬，一味地敷衍，结果她还在问：“米兰达·斯奎尔？你聋了？怎么不回答我？”

“米兰达？”突然，我听到店主发话了，“米兰达·斯奎尔？她在这个店里？”

“老板，您也真是，”艾利逊说，“您也不找她治治您的眼睛。”说完，她冲我眨眨眼，走开了。

我把墩布放下。“好了吧，老板，您也知道了，我不是什么玛吉，我是米兰达·斯奎尔。您可以让我走了吗？”我望向玻璃柜台上的破口，心里痒痒，“我还有东西放在您的柜台上哩。”

我走过去把看中的戒指拿走，心想，这次可能就会被抓住了。也快毕业了，我大概要换一个镇，隐姓埋名……只见店主突然把衣领解开一个扣子，露出来一个挂坠，木质的，上面粗糙地写着“米兰达爱亚历克斯”（Miranda hearts Alex）。我仿佛挨了一棒子——我？偷我弟的东西？眼前这个盲人是我的亲弟弟？这时，他摘下了墨镜，露出了我熟悉的那双蓝眼睛。

“亚历克斯，你的眼睛……”我又一次呆住了。

“姐…”他撇撇嘴，“我其实看得见。”

“？！你居然骗我？”

“不仅如此，”他还眨巴眨巴那双大眼睛，“我还趁你出去时报警了。”

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 瞎写的，也就随便一发，刚发现AO3这个地方，所以就把13岁时写的压箱底的幼稚文字发上来博各位看官一笑啦，哈哈


End file.
